criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Agrafena Raskolnikova
Agrafena Raskolnikova (Rus: Аграфена Раскóльникова) was a suspect in the murder investigations of civil notary Mikhail Karamazov in Only Truth Remains (Case #14 of World Edition), diamond magnate Ilya Tretyakov in Fast Track to Murder (Case #16 of World Edition) and Russian senator Vitaly Borodin in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). Profile Agrafena is a notorious 25-year-old activist. She wears a black T-shirt only designed with a fuchsia-colored fist. She has long blond hair with a flower crown. She also has a mole on her face and tattoos on her arms spelling out "I AM FREE". In her first appearance, it is known that Agrafena can play the piano. In her second appearance, she dons a grey pashmina with a green badge of a peace symbol. It is known that she smokes cigarettes and eats pelmeni. Role in Case(s) Only Truth Remains Agrafena became a suspect after Ingrid Bjorn informed the player and Carmen Martinez she was celebrating the victim's death by Bank Bridge. She said she only protested and used Mikhail's name as an example, but that did not mean she killed him. Carmen was suspicious of her as Agrafena mentioned nine other people besides Mikhail should go down, but she said people can not answer for their crimes against civil liberty if they are dead. Agrafena was interrogated regarding a virus she sent to the victim's laptop. According to Elliot Clayton, she basically shut down the victim's computer not allowing him to do anything with it. She explained Mikhail was helping nine Russian senators draft a law allowing the government to spy on Russian citizens from space. Carmen realized those nine senators were the ones she mentioned earlier and believed Agrafena did have a hit list. However, Agrafena said she was only going to send the same virus she sent to the victim, nothing more. Agrafena was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dmitri Lermontov for Mikhail's murder. However, she had to be interrogated again regarding her research into Global Flux Ltd, which was a disguise for SOMBRA. She said the name kept showing up as she was researching government spying, and following it led to Dmitri Lermontov's estate. She went on to say business interactions between Dmitri and Global Flux Ltd were being negotiated at the estate, prompting the player and Carmen to investigate there again. Fast Track to Murder Agrafena became a suspect again after Carmen and the player found her diary outside the train. She was surprised to see them on the train, wondering if they were following her. When informed of Ilya's murder, she was excited saying he was everything that was wrong with the country. She believed that since he was a diamond magnate, not all of his business was legal. Agrafena was spoken to again regarding a smoke bomb that was found outside of the train. She said she had that bomb so she could use it against the victim, to shake him up a bit. Carmen pointed out how that made her even more of a suspect, which was why Agrafena threw it away in the first place, so it would not be a misunderstanding. Agrafena was found innocent of murder again after the team incarcerated Nikita Rukhin for Ilya's murder. But Agrafena found herself in trouble regarding the theft of Elliot's phone, which was connected to his laptop, with all their information stored on it. According to Elliot, she tried to access the files that were related to SOMBRA. She said she hacked into their computers because she believed SOMBRA was just made-up so the government could spy on them. Carmen was furious, saying accessing confidential information is not a civil right but a crime; and if it were not for the player and Elliot stopping her from causing any real damage, she could have been arrested on the spot. Countdown to Murder Trivia *Agrafena's last name is taken from Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov of Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyesky. **Due to Russian naming customs, the feminine version of "Raskolnikov" is used for her name, hence "Raskolnikova". **Interestingly, "Raskolnikov" means "schismatic" in Russian. *Agrafena is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in two cases. Case Appearances *Only Truth Remains (Case #14 of World Edition) *Fast Track to Murder (Case #16 of World Edition) *Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition) Gallery ARaskolnikovaWorldEdition.png|Agrafena, as she appeared in Only Truth Remains (Case #14 of World Edition). ARaskolnikovaWorldEditionC131.PNG|Agrafena, as she appeared in Fast Track to Murder (Case #16 of World Edition). ARaskolnikovaWorldEditionC133.png|Agrafena, as she appeared in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects